EP 2 378 323 A2 shows, for example, a heatsink having several functional surfaces, whose manufacture requires milling/cutting. Furthermore, the heatsink has bores, and for the manufacture of the milled or drilled structural characteristics of the heatsink, tool inserts and production steps are required which make the heatsink more expensive. Especially whenever the heatsink is manufactured by means of a pressure die-casting process or a metal extrusion process, the advantages of a finished contour of the heatsink can only be used conditionally, as a respective further, chip-producing treatment is required for the provision of the heatsink.